fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Auto-journalists Misadventures
Auto-journalists Misadventures is an British-American motoring television series for AxiomTechTV, it is the third original series for the new channel, following Bootup, and Axiom Arena. Production RaGE Media and Axiom Entertainment started filming the series in July of 2016 until early January of 2017. Studio filming took place in early February and ended later that month. In February, it was announced that there will be a second season, which will film from March until late July 2017, and a special will be filmed in two weeks in mid August for a Christmas episode. Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2017) This season is scheduled to have eleven episodes, with a special in April. * Episode One: 1,400 miles - Montreal, Canada to Daytona Beach, Florida (Part I) March 3, 2017, 75 minutes ** Cars used: 1999 Nissan Skyline (Lee), 1997 Daewoo LeMans (Nelson), 2002 Mazda RX-7 (Williamson), 1992 Honda Beat (Forfeit car) *** In this episode, the crew departs from Montreal and heads to the border, and after some off road driving, the crew lands in New York for a overnight stay. After the stay, the crew decide to modify their cars for off road driving. They depart in the mid afternoon, and they drive towards Ocean City, Maryland. Along the way, Nelson's LeMans stalls while going through the Blackwater Wildlife Refuge. As the sunsets, Nelson slowly gets his car going, and as they drive into Ocean City, his car breaks down again, permanently. He was forced to use the Beat, without any modifications being added onto it. * Episode Two: 1,400 miles - Montreal, Canada to Daytona Beach, Florida (Part II) March 3, 2017, 65 minutes ** Cars used: 1999 Nissan Skyline (Lee), 1997 Daewoo LeMans (Nelson), 2002 Mazda RX-7 (Williamson), 1992 Honda Beat (Forfeit car) * Episode Three: 1,350 miles - Cardiff, UK to Lillehammer, Norway (Part I) March 10, 2017, 52 minutes * Episode Four: 1,350 miles - Cardiff, UK to Lillehammer, Norway (Part II) March 17, 2017, 46 minutes * Episode Five: Isle of Man March 24, 2017, 42 minutes * Episode Six: Whitehorse, Canada to Glennallen, AK March 31, 2017, 49 minutes * SP1: 1,500 miles - Warsaw, Poland to Helsinki, Finland April 14, 2017, 83 minutes * Episode Seven: 1,500 miles - Istanbul, Turkey to Kiev, Ukraine (Part I) May 5, 2017, 45 minutes * Episode Eight: 1,500 miles - Istanbul, Turkey to Kiev, Ukraine (Part II) May 26, 2017, 42 minutes * Episode Nine: 4,800 miles - Alta, Norway to Istanbul, Turkey (Part I) June 23, 2017, 49 minutes * Episode Ten: 4,800 miles - Alta, Norway to Istanbul, Turkey (Part II) June 30, 2017, 41 minutes * Episode Eleven: 4,800 miles - Alta, Norway to Istanbul, Turkey (Part III) July 7, 2017, 43 minutes Season 2 (2017-2018) This season is scheduled to have twelve episodes and one special. * Episode One: 1,150 miles - Sapporo, Japan to Tokyo, Japan August 18, 2017, 93 minutes * Episode Two: Autotrader $2,000 Long Distance Challenge (Part I) August 25, 2017 * Episode Three: Autotrader $2,000 Long Distance Challenge (Part II) September 15, 2017 * Episode Four: Fuel Tank Challenge - Vancouver, BC, Canada to Phoenix, AZ September 29, 2017 ** Challenge info: Less fuel wasted is the winner * Episode Five: Munich to Cape Town October 6, 2017 * Episode Six: Autotrader $2,000 Long Distance Challenge (Part III) October 13, 2017 * Episode Seven: California Drive November 3, 2017 * Episode Eight: London to Cardiff [Airdate: November 10, 2017 * Episode Nine: Hell, Norway to Fucking, Austria November 24, 2017 * Episode Ten: Fucking, Austria to Batman, Turkey December 8, 2017 * SP2a: Northern Canada Christmas Special Part I 21, 2017, 76 minutes * SP2b: Northern Canada Christmas Special Part II 22, 2017, 62 minutes * Episode Eleven: Fort Kent, Maine to Los Angeles, CA Part I December 25, 2017 * Episode Twelve: Fort Kent, Maine to Los Angeles, CA Part II January 1, 2018 Season 3 Sponsorship For season two, Autotrader and Carfax joined the series as sponsors. Broadcast The series was ran first run on AxiomTechTV and airing on Fridays at 8pm EST. Axiom is currently looking for international broadcasters for the program. Category:Television shows Category:Live action